Flight of Mind
by BloggerOfLeFandoms
Summary: The life of a teenager is hard enough without having to worry about defeating the world's deadliest villains. OC Story. Takes place during season one. Contains: (W)RenRobin, SuperScreech, and Spitfire
1. Spybird

**A/N:**

**Hallie: Yesh. We have returned with a story that we will hopefully update on a regular basis.**

**Emu: We may or may not continue our other story, but for now, we're focusing on this. This is the result of a few hours of geeking out when Hallie came over to my house. **

**Hallie: We do not own Young Justice (but Robin is mine in my head). And the events of this first oneshot take place after the episode "Drop-Zone". Also, we did alter the Zeta tube designation codes, because with out characters added in, the order that they joined the team is a bit different.**

**Emu: I have yet to see season two, so these will take place early season one (for now). They also won't be in any particular order- they'll just be posted as we write them, but we may rearrange the order at some point.**

**Hallie: I do own my OC Fantasia/Ren Logan. And yes. I will be changing a bit of Robin and Beast Boy's (Garfield Logan) backstory to fit my character. But, this is an OC story. So, you will deal with it, and not complain. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. **

**Emu: Meanwhile, all I own is my OC Screech Owl/Autumn Pines. There won't be a lot of backstory changes for the characters in the show due to her, but she will have one of her own, rest assured.**

**Hallie: So... yeah. This is the first oneshot that we are creating out of being pure and utter fangirls. Here we go...**

* * *

With a sigh, Serenity Rose Logan (Ren to her friends) flopped down on her bed. The thirteen year old girl was known as Fantasia to most of her teammates on the Team. She had the powers of her imagination (due to her being Creatonian), meaning she could imagine anything and it would happen and appear at her own will. A knock at her door made her sit up.

"Come in." At those words, her best friend, Richard "Dick" Grayson, entered her room.

"Hey, you whelmed? I know we have to write that stupid essay, but Bruce told us we did a good job."

Ren's father had been Joshua Logan, also known as Image to the Justice League. He was another Creatonian with powers very similar to hers. He and Bruce Wayne went to college together and became very close. So, when she and her little brother were born, he was dubbed their Godfather. When she was two years old, and her brother Garfield was three months old, their parents we killed in a car accident. They were then put under the guardianship of their Uncle Bruce. When Richard entered the picture, the two became insanely close. She had known of her father's and Bruce's superhero personas starting at a very young age, and had been training with Bruce even longer than Richard (Robin). Imagine that.

"I know. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I just have this feeling that someone was watching us on our mission tonight. I swear I even _saw_ someone."

Richard looked at her with a surprised expression, "Whatdaya mean? I didn't notice anyone.

"I swear I felt like someone was spying on us. And for a split second I saw a pair of humanoid, glowing amber eyes."

"Well... That's not at all creepy."

"I really don't know at this point. It was probably nothing." She sighed again and flopped back down on her bed.

Richard saw that she was feeling conflicted and flopped down next her her. He nudged her with his elbow. "Hey, would you feel better if we put off the essay and spent the rest of the night watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

She looked over at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Really and truly."

"Yay!" And with that she glomped him with a hug.

* * *

"Hawkwoman, I'm not too sure about this," Autumn September Pines said in a wavering voice as she and her mentor approached the Zeta tubes. She clutched onto the metal staff hidden in her black trench coat.

As far back as Autumn could remember, she was hurt by the people around her. On Thanagar, she was surrounded by hawk humanoids who wanted nothing to do with the owl minority. Her parents were shunned and, when she was nine, attacked and killed for "putting up with that abomination." Autumn hadn't come out physically unscathed- one of the attackers had tried to gouge her eyes out.

Ever since, with absolutely no one left to protect her, Autumn had been left to fend for herself. She had managed to heal her eyes as best she could and to stow away on a ship to the Milky Way galaxy, making her way to Earth when she was eleven. Quickly learning she had to hide her powers, Autumn had found large, baggy clothing to cover her wings and got her hands on a pair of glasses. She lived on the streets until she was twelve, when her wings were discovered and she was caged. Hawkwoman had found Autumn and gotten her out, taking her to live with herself and Hawkman. She had trained her as Screech Owl for a year now.

Autumn had heard Hawkwoman talking about some sort of mission in Santa Prisca the night before and had flown along. She had managed to kick a few butts in the background and had learned about a covert team called Young Justice in the process.

Apparently, Hawkwoman had decided it was time for her to join that same team.

Autumn was not very happy about it.

"Suck it up, Autumn. It's time you join the Team." Hawkwoman replied.

_'Maybe so... But I'm not ready to trust them," _Autumn thought miserably as she walked into the tube.

_Recognized, Screech Owl. B08._

* * *

Ren looked over at the Zeta tubes. Batman had informed the Team (well, who was present at the moment) that they would be obtaining a new team member named, Screech Owl. She was supposed to be the protege of Hawkwoman. As the two females appeared at Mount Justice, Ren immediately noticed something about this Screech Owl character. Her eyes. They were the same eyes that she saw on the mission yesterday.

Batman led the duo to stand in front of the Team, "This is your new teammate, her name is-"

"YOU!" Ren pointed at the owl humanoid, who had gained a scared expression due to the outburst.

"It was you!"

"Who?" Robin looked over at Ren in confusion.

"She was the one who I caught spying on us during last night's mission!"

"How can you tell?" M'gann asked.

"The eyes! I saw those exact eyes watching us through the trees!"

All eyes turned to Screech Owl, and Aqualad stepped forward. "Is this true?"

Autumn shrunk back a little. "I-I'm sorry, I heard Hawkwoman talking about the mission and I-"

At that exact moment, the infamous junior speedster (ironically known for being late) joined the party. He took his place next to Ren.

"Hey Princess, who's the new girl?"

Wally's little "Princess" comment earned him a glare from the Boy Wonder.

"The 'new girl' is named Screech Owl, and she is your new teammate. You might have known this if you ever happen to show up on time to meetings." The Dark Knight deadpanned.

Aqualad rolled his eyes and brought the topic back to Screech Owl. "As you were saying..."

Screech Owl was rather disappointed that the attention was returned to her, but pushed her blue-wire glasses back up her nose and continued. "I just... I heard Hawkwoman talking and... well, I wanted to help. So I went to Santa Prisca and saw you guys all there, but I didn't want to be seen 'cause I didn't know who you were and if you would hurt me. So I scoped you out and when I determined what you were doing, dispatched some back-up that was sneaking up on you."

Aqualad looked rather pleased with this newfound information. "Well, thank you."

Batman interrupted the little bonding moment, "As sweet as this is, we're going to have to cut it short. Hawkwoman and I have League business to attend to, and all of you have training with Black Canary. Now go on."

Ren gave Screech Owl one last distrusting glare, before following the rest of her teammates to the training room.

Screech Owl turned to Hawkwoman and gave her a little wave and an even smaller smile. "See you around, Shayera."

Hawkwoman smiled back. "Bye, Autumn. Good luck. With this team, you'll need it."

She turned around and walked back through the Zeta tubes, followed by Batman.

_Recognized, Hawkwoman. One zero._

_Recognized, Batman. Zero two._

* * *

Training came and went, and the team dispersed to do their own thing around Mount Justice. Ren was hanging out in the lounge with Robin, when she saw Screech Owl awkwardly walk by.

Robin turned and looked at his best female friend, "You should go show her around."

"What!? Why me?"

"Because no one else seems to be, and I'm just too lazy to get up and do so. So, it's all up to you Chica."

Ren glared at the hacker before shoving him off the sofa. "Idiotic prick. But, fine. I will be nice and show the little spybird around.

"I'm not a spy," Autumn said in a quiet voice from right behind them.

"Ah!" Robin yelped, "Don't do that!"

Ren turned to the girl behind her with a smile on her face, "You were able to scare this idiot on your first day here, without even trying. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Thanks...? I'm assuming that's a pretty big accomplishment."

"If you knew this dork as well as I did, it would make more sense. Come on, I will show you around. I assume you are going to live here full time like Supey and M'gann?" Ren asked as she stepped over the Boy Blunder, who was still on the ground.

Autumn shrugged and looked down, fidgeting with a stray feather in her coat. "I have no where else to go."

Ren and Autumn walked in almost complete silence, except for Ren telling her which room was which. When they reached the owl girl's room, Ren turned and asked, "So what's your deal? Who are you really and why did you come to Earth?"

Autumn let loose a tiny smile and shrugged. "Thanagar isn't the best place for owls," she responded simply.

Ren and Autumn entered her room, and sat down on her bed, "Well... come on. Tell Auntie Tasia what's going on. Trust me, I was raised by Batman. I won't tell a living soul."

"Not a _living _soul, maybe," Autumn muttered just loud enough for Ren to hear.

"Dude. I don't mess with the dead. Too creepy. Too not my thing."

Autumn put her hands up in a placating way. "Joking, joking!"

"You can joke?" Ren deadpanned.

Autumn rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I've been told my sense of humor is dry as a desert, but yes, I can joke."

"Cool. Cool. But, stop trying to change the subject. Story time."

Autumn folded her arms and mock-pouted. "Dang it, I thought it was working." At Ren's glare, she relented. "Fine, fine."

She then told Ren her backstory. She tried to give her the vague, skeleton version, but Ren was relentless and didn't back down until she got every single little detail out of the little owl girl.

Ren's eyes filled with empathy for the new girl. "I am going to hug you now, and you are going to love it." She then followed up on her word and hugged Autumn.

While Ren's eyes filled with empathy, Autumn's started filling with tears. She didn't hug the girl back, but didn't fight her way out and just let herself fall into a long-overdue breakdown.

After a hour filled with tears and hugs, the two teen girls parted. Ren smiled as Autumn began to drift off. She got up and left the room.

Out in the hallway she bumped into Robin. "Hey. You were gone for a while. What happened?"

"Nothing too exciting."

"So..."

"So what?"

"What is she like?"

Ren just smiled, "I'll leave you to figure that out. But, I think she is going to fit in just fine."

And with that the best friends went off to watch a Ninja Turtle marathon.


	2. Wally's Little Sister

**A/N:**

** Hallie: This was my idea, and I love it.**

** Emu: I like it too! ...But I didn't come up with it. :(**

** Hallie: This focuses more on the past of my OC, Ren.**

** Emu: Don't look for Autumn (also referred to as Screech) in this. She's on the streets in this flashback... but she does have a tiny little cameo. =D**

** Hallie: So let's move our molasses, and get going.**

* * *

Ren and Screech are hanging out in Screech's room, talking about anything and everything.

Laughing at Screech's last comment, Ren says, "Ya know how Wally is always acting like a weird older brother towards me?"

Screech chuckles. "Yes, it's quite funny. How did that start anyway?"

"Okay, you remember how I told you that I naturally have red hair and green eyes, instead of pink hair and violet eyes? By the way, do not tell Batman or Robin that I told you that."

"Yes, I remember and you've told me not to tell already."

"Okay... so here is what happened..."

* * *

_ So, about two years ago, it had been about six months since Rob and I had begun to train with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Speedy- who is now Red Arrow, as you know. Wally was thirteen, Rob was eleven, and I was ten and a half. Batman and the other mentors had decided, since we had known each other long enough and they trust us, we could share our secret identities._

_ Kid Flash showed us the incredible Wally West, Aqualad told us his name was Kaldur, and Speedy told us his backstory. Rob and I had already told Red and Kaldur our civvie names, and went over to Wally. Rob took off his sunglasses, and I used my powers to change into my natural looks._

_ Wally and I had already discovered during the past six months that we had a ton in common. So, when he saw that I was a natural redhead, like him, with green eyes no less, he kind of freaked out._

_ With wide eyes and an excited expression, he spread his arms out wide and exclaimed, "My gosh! You are my long lost little sister!" In a very dramatic fashion, no less._

_ He then super-sped over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I just stood there stiff with a "WTF" expression plastered on my face, while Rob began to glare at Wally, due to his declaration._

_ Wally then picked me up bridal style and super-sped me over to HIS HOUSE. As soon as his parents opened the door (they had been informed on the identity sharing thing), Wally pushed me toward them._

_ "We adopt her. Now." _

_ Now, during this short time span, I had been convinced that Wally was joking. I was seeing now, that he was completely serious. By this time, Robin had caught up to us, by having Flash speed him over. He heard what Wally had said, and kind of became a bit... possessive._

_ He walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug. "No. She's already mine. I-I mean ours. And by ours I mean Batman and I."_

_Heh... Yeah. He totally meant to say 'ours'._

_ Wally got a disappointed look on his face. "Aw man! But, I want her!"_

_Flash's face grew a smirk, and he said, "Alright, alright girls... calm down."_

_Robin turned to Flash with a confused expression, "Girls?"_

_Wally then turned to me with expression that showed that he had found a loophole. "Okay then... From this day forward I, Wally West, declare myself as your non-biological older brother. And I swear to protect you from growing up and boy's whose name happen to begin with the letter 'R'." _

_And when he was saying that last sentence, he may have been looking at a certain black haired, eleven year old hacker. Robin glared at Wally and pulled me away, muttering something about 'idiotic gingers who can break the sound barrier'._

* * *

"Yeah... So that's how that happened."

Screech is silent for a few seconds, then she bursts out laughing, falling off the her bed. "Hahaha, idiotic gingers... that can... b-break the sound barrier! That's a good one!" She howls through her laughter before continuing just as loudly.

"Heh... Yeah, you can thank a possessive Robin for that one." Ren smiles at the memory.

All of a sudden a certain shade-wearing thirteen year old boy pops his head in, "You can thank a _what _Robin for that one?"

Ren turns and glares at her best friend, "Nothing. Now get out you little prick."

With a smirk, the hacker leaves the room.

Screech stands up and takes off her coat, stretching out her wings and ruffling the feathers out. She winces a bit at the action. "Ah... that sorta hurt. Worth it though!" She continues chuckling.

Ren gets up with a smile and leaves the room. As she exits the establishment she runs into a ginger speedster who seems to have been eavesdropping.

"Aw come on! I thought we weren't gonna mention that to anybody!"


End file.
